Bus bars for electrical distribution are currently used in many commercial and recreational vehicles, including trucks, buses, ships, boats, etc. In conjunction with these bus bars, inline fuse holders are typically employed to provide circuit branch protection. Conventional inline fuse holders generally require at least two crimps, one at the terminal contact and one at the fuse holder, typically using crimped butt splices. Such crimping is inefficient and increases circuit line losses reducing electrical efficiency.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved inline fuse holder that reduces the number of mechanical connections to reduce costs associated with assembly and maintenance and to improve electrical efficiency.